Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Tập 010
チェーントラップのループを破れ | romaji = Dekki Zero Chēn Torappu no Rūpu wo Yabure | japanese translated = Deck Zero, Break the Chain Trap Loop | episode number = 10 | japanese air date = June 4, 2008 | english air date = November 15, 2008 | japanese opening = Kizuna | japanese ending = START | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Rubble King | screenwriter = Shin Yoshidayugioh5ds-world.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 10: "Deck Zero: Break the Chain Trap Loop"; staff and cast | director = Shinichi Masaki | storyboard artist = Shinichi Tokairin | animation director = Yuji Kokai | mechanical animation director = Yuji Kokai | prop designer = Yoshihiro Sato }}"The Lockdown Duel, Part 2", known as "Deck Zero: Break the Chain Trap Loop" in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 4, 2008 and in the US on November 15, 2008. Summary The Duel Yusei is left gasping for breath after receiving a shock for taking damage. Armstrong laughs and says that he'll send Yusei back to his dump of a hometown, after he puts an end to his life. Yusei manages to stand up and play on. Armstrong proceeds to send cards from Yusei's Deck to his Graveyard. He points out that the cards are just trash, since he received them from other "scumbags" at the center, so he should hurry up and send them to the Graveyard. Workers at the center monitor the duel on a surveillance camera and secretly tell Armstrong the cards in Yusei's hand. " not to attack.]] For a brief moment the lights go out at the center and Yusei wonders if Alex succeeded in escaping. He wishes for Alex to escape and intends to buy him time with the duel. Yusei manages to inflict damage to Armstrong causing him to receive a shock. Yanagi accuses Armstrong of acting, but Tanner suspects something else is going on. Yusei proceeds to attack Armstrong again. Armstrong pleads with him not to before receiving more shocks. Alarms are sounded stating that an intruder has been captured. Two guards then lead Alex, who is looking pleased with himself to Armstrong. They explain how Alex had tried to escape. Armstrong whispers to one of the guards to cut the current. Alex tells him that that is now impossible. Armstrong fills with rage and threatens to kill Alex when he's done with Yusei. Alex is not bothered as he rests assured that Yusei will win. Alex tells Yusei why he returned. Yusei then adds a new condition to the duel. If he wins, Armstrong must forget about what Alex has done. Armstrong says that if Yusei loses, Alex goes down with him. After Yusei is left with 100 LP and no cards in his Deck, Armstrong laughs that the duel is over now. Yusei tells him that thanks to him sending so many cards to his Graveyard, he's now confident he can win. Armstrong previously called the cards trash, but now Yusei shall prove that there's no one the world doesn't need. He then Summons "Rubble King" and uses his effect to play "Blasting the Ruins", winning the Duel. Armstrong demands the guards to seize Yusei claiming not to remember making any promises with them. Rex Goodwin then appears and tells Armstrong that that Duel has proved he is incapable of keeping things under control and he shall be the one leaving. In the English dub Armstrong is fired for abusing his position. Alex's interference Alex says, "Forgive me, Yusei," before he climbs into the tunnel he's dug under his mattress. He reaches the well hole, where his friends are waiting to rescue him. He begins to get excited about leaving, but remembers what Yusei said, that if he left without his friends, it wouldn't be true freedom. Instead of leaving, Alex stays behind and manages to restore the current that has been cut off from Armstrong's Duel Disk, so that Armstrong would receive the shock after taking damage and destroyed the control panel. He is captured by the guards and led to the sideline of the duel. Aftermath Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi stand before Yusei to wish him well before he leaves. Alex tells Yusei that judging by Goodwin showing up like that, he must be concerned about Yusei. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Yusei seems unsure about taking it knowing its importance to Yanagi, but Yanagi insists that Yusei will make good use out of it. Tanner gives Yusei a card as well: his Giant Ushi Oni. He says that it can help him retrieve his Duel Runner, which is locked in the impound center. Tanner tells Yusei to take the card to a store named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a man named Blister, who will help Yusei out. In the Japanese version, Tanner gives him the card and tells him there is a man named Saiga (Blister) in a bar called Bootleg. He will lend Yusei a hand if Yusei shows him the card. At Security head quarters Lazar asks Goodwin if it was alright to let Yusei roam free as he pleases. Goodwin replies that while Yusei is there he cannot awaken the power of the Signer and besides he didn't tell him he could roam as he pleases; he has set up an elite task force to monitor him, so all they have to do is watch and wait. As Yusei leaves the center, Trudge watches him on his Runner and takes off his helmet, revealing a scar. He says that Yusei had better hope Goodwin's task force finds him before he does. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Mr. Armstrong :... continued from last episode. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws "Call of the Haunted"(Yusei's Deck: 30 → 29). He then activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" to prevent both players from attacking for two turns. Yusei then Sets a card ("Call of the Haunted"). Yusei's hand contains "Taunt", "Battle Mania", and "Jar of Greed". Turn 6: Mr. Armstrong Armstrong draws. He then Normal Summons "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Armstrong then activates the second effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" to Special Summon "Iron Chain Snake" from his Graveyard (800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Paralyzing Chain" and "Poison Chain". Due to the effect of "Paralyzing Chain", Yusei will take 300 damage each time he is forced to send cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Due to the effect of "Poison Chain", Yusei will be forced to send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the combined Levels of all face-up "Iron Chain" monsters that Armstrong controls during his Main Phase 2 if he did not attack this turn. Armstrong goes to his Battle Phase and then to his Main Phase 2. The effect of "Poison Chain" activates, forcing Yusei to send the top ten cards of his Deck to the Graveyard as the combined Levels of all face-up "Iron Chain" monsters Armstrong controls is ten ("Chaosrider Gustaph", "Poison of the Old Man", "Magical Merchant", "Nutrient Z", "Reversal Quiz", "Dark Room of Nightmare", "Axe of Despair", "Graverobber", "Backup Soldier" and "Shadow Spell") (Yusei's Deck: 29 → 19). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" activates (Yusei 3000 → 2700). Turn 7: Yusei Yusei draws "Dust Tornado" (Yusei's Deck: 19 → 18). Yusei hand contains "Taunt", "Jar of Greed", "Battle Mania" and "Dust Tornado". Yusei Sets three cards. Armstrong activates his face-down "Psychic Cyclone" and targets Yusei's face-down "Dust Tornado" for its effect. Armstrong declares the set card is a Trap Card and destroys it. Since Armstrong was correct, the final effect of "Psychic Cyclone" allows him to draw a card. Yusei Sets another card. Turn 8: Mr. Armstrong Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Blaster" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/0) in Attack Position. He then goes to his Battle Phase and then goes to his Main Phase 2. The effect of "Poison Chain" activates, forcing Yusei to send the top twelve cards of his Deck to the Graveyard as the combined Levels of all Iron Chain monsters Armstrong controls equals twelve ("White Magical Hat", "Chopman the Desperate Outlaw", "Goblin Thief", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "The Bewitching Phantom Thief", "Backfire", "The Secret of the Bandit", "Sand Gambler", "Gamble", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Reverse Trap" and "Mataza the Zapper") (Yusei's Deck: 18 → 6). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" then activates (Yusei 2700 → 2400). Armstrong then activates the effect of "Iron Chain Blaster" to Tribute "Iron Chain Snake" and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the original ATK of "Iron Chain Snake" (Yusei 2400 → 1600). Armstrong then activates the second effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" to revive "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) in Attack Position. On Armstrong's End Phase, the effect of "Nightmare's Steelcage" expires. Armstrong's hand contains "Reload" and "Pot of Avarice". At this point, Alex takes out the power to the Facility, but the guards quickly turn the backup power on. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck: 6 → 5). He then activates his face-down "Jar of Greed" to draw one card (Yusei's Deck: 5 → 4). Yusei then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "The Kick Man" (1300/300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "The Kick Man" to take "Axe of Despair" from his Graveyard and equip it to "The Kick Man", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("The Kick Man": 1300 → 2300/300). Yusei then Normal Summons "Exiled Force" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "The Kick Man" attacks and destroys one "Iron Chain Snake" (Armstrong 3600 → 2100). "Exiled Force" attacks and destroys the second "Iron Chain Snake" (Armstrong 2100 → 1900). Yusei then Tributes "Exiled Force" in order to activate its effect, destroying "Iron Chain Repairman". Turn 10: Mr. Armstrong Armstrong draws "Nobleman of Crossout". He then activates "Reload" to return the cards in his hand to his Deck and drawing the same number of cards he returned ("Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Iron Chain Coil"). Armstrong activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy the set card on the left of Yusei's side of the field as he believes it to be "Battle Mania", but "Taunt" is destroyed instead. Yusei reveals that he figured out that Armstrong was spying on him via the security cameras, so he switched the two cards during the quick blackout that happened before his previous turn started. Yusei activates his face-down "Battle Mania". Now all monsters are switched to face-up Attack Position and can't change their Battle Positions this turn. In addition, all monsters that Armstrong currently controls must attack if able. Armstrong Normal Summons "Iron Chain Coil" (1100/1600) in Attack Position. Armstrong then tunes "Iron Chain Blaster" with "Iron Chain Coil" to Synchro Summon" "Iron Chain Dragon" (2500/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Iron Chain Dragon", it gains 200 ATK for each Iron Chain monster in Armstrong's Graveyard. There are currently five ("Iron Chain Dragon": 2500 → 3500/1300). "Iron Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei 1600 → 400). Because "The Kick Man" was destroyed, "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed too. The second effect of "Iron Chain Dragon" then activates, forcing Yusei to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard due to "The Kick Man" being Level 3 ("Yaranzo", "Karate Man" and "Night Assailant") (Yusei's Deck: 4 → 1). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" activates (Yusei 400 → 0). Yusei loses Cast Mistakes * In the dub, at one point when Yusei's LP were dropping, his LP meter didn't drop. * In the dub, while Armstrong explains the effect of his Poison Chain, he mentions that he controls two Level 5 monsters. Clearly his current field does not match up with what he says, but the result would still be the same. * In the dub, after Armstrong Normal Summons "Iron Chain Blaster" and the view pans out to show his side of the field, the dub briefly shows the original Japanese "Paralyzing Chain" card before quickly changing it to the dub version. Differences on the Japanese DVD version * In the next episode preview for episode 11, the background is changed to the Speed World colors when it was originally just a plain blue CGI background in the original broadcast. This occurs when the episode title of episode 11 is shown in the preview when Yusei and his Duel Runner are in CGI. Differences in adaption * In the original after the Duel, Rex Goodwin said Armstrong would be the one leaving. In the dub, he is fired by Goodwin. * Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes References